A Little Bit Stronger
by RaynieJay
Summary: After Fang leaves, Max becomes a singer and the Flock is her band. Suck at summaries. Just a one-shot unless you all want more! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! T for no reason. Songfic to Sara Evan's "A Little Bit Stronger" I own nothing. If you want more review!


**Just a little one-shot cause I'm borrrrreddd. Might turn into more if you all like it. REVIEEEEEEEEWWWWW! Please? Continue? Yes? No? Maybe so?**

* * *

><p>I suddenly got nervous. Like I did whenever I was about to go on stage. I should be used to this by now right? I had been performing in front of large audiences for about a year right? Nobody here knew about my wings. Nobody ever will. Besides my band and... <em>him, <em>of course. Which is the Flock. Iggy is the lead guitarist. Gazzy the drums. Nudge is the bass, Angel keyboards and me. Well I'm the lead singer. I have a stage name though. I'm not stupid enough to actually use my REAL name. Who do you think I am? As I step into the spotlight, I hear the crowd calling my name and I feel the butterflies in my stomach. Well hear goes nothing.

"How is everbody tonight?" I yell into the microphone. They all erupt into cheers. I'm fine once I start to sing. Tonight, I'm singing a song to Fang. About how I'm getting stronger and how I'll be fine without him. Even though I'm not. I'm still dying inside, but why would that matter to him?

"That's great! I'm gonna be singing a song called 'A Little Bit Stronger by Sara Evans! How's that sound?" Again they erupt into cheers. "This is for a very _special _person and if he wouldn't have left, well I wouldn't be here today!" I say. "Are you ready?" They scream.

_Woke up late today  
>and I still feel<br>the sting of the pain  
>but I brush my teeth anyway<br>got dressed  
>through the mess<br>and put a smile on my face._

I love this song. It shows my exact emotions. I always get stronger and I wake up and make it through the day. Gradually getting stronger.

_I got a little bit stronger_

_Ridin in the car to work  
>and I'm<br>tryin to ignore the hurt  
>so I turned on the radio<br>stupid song made me think of you  
>I listened to it for a minute<br>but then I changed it._

_I'm gettin a little bit stronger.  
>Just a little bit stronger.<em>

_And I'm done hopin  
>that we can work this out<br>I'm done with how it feels  
>spinnin my wheels<br>lettin you  
>drag my heart around<br>and ohhh"  
>and I'm done thinkin<br>that you could  
>ever change<em>

_I know my heart  
>will never be the same<br>but I'm tellin myself  
>I'll be okay<br>even on my weakest days_

It's so true. My heart will never be the same. Unless he comes back home and I decide to forgive him, but trust is like paper. Once you crumple it, it will never be perfect again. And Fang, he betrayed me. Lost my trust. So I lied. It will never be the same. Ever.

_I get a little bit stronger_

_Doesn't happen overnight  
>but you<br>turn around  
>and a months gone by<br>and you realized  
>you haven't cried<br>I'm not given you  
>an hour<br>or a second  
>or another minute longer<br>I'm busy gettin stronger._

And one day, I'll be healed. Not fully, but most of the way. And when that one day comes, I'll be able to find love again.

_And I'm done hopin  
>that we can work this out<br>I'm done with how it feels  
>spinnin my wheels<br>lettin you  
>drag my heart around<br>and ohhh"  
>and I'm done thinkin<br>that you could  
>ever change<em>

_I know my heart  
>will never be the same<br>but I'm tellin myself  
>I'll be okay<br>even on my weakest days_

_I get a little bit stronger_

_Getting along without you baby,  
>I'm better off without you baby,<br>How does it feel with out me baby?  
>I'm getting stronger without you baby.<em>

I have to say, the first line isn't true. I'm not getting along. I'm still in pain. On the inside. But no one can see past my barrier. I will never let it break.

_And I'm done hopin  
>that we can work this out<br>I'm done with how it feels  
>spinnin my wheels<br>lettin you  
>drag my heart around<br>and ohhh"  
>and I'm done thinkin<br>that you could  
>ever change<em>

_I know my heart  
>will never be the same<br>but I'm tellin myself  
>I'll be okay<br>even on my weakest days_

_I get a little bit stronger_

_I'm just a little bit stronger  
>A little bit,<br>a little bit  
>a little bit stronger<br>I get a little bit stronger._

And when I look up at the crowd, I see who this song is about. He is in the front row, looking up at me. I mouth one word '_Fang_' and run off the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YA THINK! I thought it was pretty good, but I want <em>YOUR <em>opinion! Should I continue or nooo? Tell me in the REVIEW! Click the button just below! Yup! That's the one! You are so smart!(:**


End file.
